Ink-jet printing technology is one of the main technologies adopted in the modern office printing. In recent years, researchers have attempted to apply the ink-jet printing technology to prepare plane function materials, for example, prepare a polymer conductive film, a color organic light emitting diode, a thin-film semiconductor device and the like.
However, when the ink-jet printing technology is applied to a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device and the like, the printed ink may overflow into an adjacent pixel region from the concerned pixel region because of fluidity of the ink. In order to prevent the printed ink from overflowing into the adjacent pixel region, a pixel definition layer is generally provided. The pixel definition layer comprises a pixel division wall formed at the non-pixel region between the pixel regions so as to form a space surrounded by the pixel division walls; and the ink is applied within the space by the ink-jet printing method.
Generally, the pixel definition layer is manufactured by the following method. Firstly, an organic insulating film is formed on a substrate; and then a solvent is spray-coated on the organic insulating film to form the pixel division walls by using the “coffee-ring” effect. In the above method, the organic insulating film is firstly prepared by a spin coating method or a blade coating method, and then the organic insulating material of the organic insulating film migrates due to the solvent so as to form the pixel division wall. However, the above method has the following disadvantages: on the one hand, in the case that the organic insulating film is prepared by the above-mentioned spin coating method or blade coating method, the utilization ratio of the organic insulating material for forming the organic insulating film is low; on the other hand, when the organic insulating material of the organic insulating film migrates due to the solvent to form the pixel division wall, the organic insulating material may migrate incompletely so that additional processes such as a plasma etching process and the like are further required, in this case, the manufacturing method of the pixel definition layer is complex and the production line has a low efficiency.